


Beast's pet: Yandere x reader

by Leechs_archive_and_more



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Minor Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Reader doesn't want blood on their hands, Slight Masochism, Somewhat soft, Yandere, gender neutral reader, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechs_archive_and_more/pseuds/Leechs_archive_and_more
Summary: Your boyfriend takes care of you after a full moon
Relationships: OC/Reader, Oc/werewolf reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Beast's pet: Yandere x reader

"Hey... I know you're upset about last night but please wake up or at least let me cuddle with you. I'm lonely."

A mixture of a whine and groan rumbles from beneath your pile of blankets as you turn away from the voice, hoping your visitor would get the message. Unfortunately, like always that wouldn't be the case. Your bed emits a cry similar to the one you made moments prior as the unwanted guest crawls into it and over to the side you now faced.

"C'mon, I've been really patient and given you space. Don't I deserve a little reward for that?"

Before you can some half hearted response, the blankets get ripped away as your guest lays besides you. The heat from the blankets is soon replaced by the warmth of his clothing and natural heat as he presses his body against your own. His head rests on your bare chest, unfazed by the dirt coating you and the bed from the previous night's outing. A rather fresh cut sat on his lip, dried blood surrounding the area.

"Sorry." You mutter, lazily toss an arm over him. "Ugh.. I have a headache. How long was I out, Will? Feels like twenty years passed before I changed back."

"It was only six hours but waiting for you felt long too and I'm fine." Will puts a finger to his lip, running it over the broken skin and smiles. "You're safe and that's all that matters to me, though a little kiss would make things even better." 

You peck his cheek, which isn't exactly what he wanted but still made his smile grow nonetheless. Your memories were often a blur but the night you acquired your pet oddly never left your thoughts. He was the run of the mill "search for something more" type like so many that came looking for you before, however it was obvious he was searching for so much more than vampires or demons. Why did the thought to keep him around ever cross your mind?

"Anywho..." You turn your attention back to Will as he lovingly strokes your arm. "I'll go buy some more chains and supplies later but for now let's get you cleaned up. You're probably exhausted but I know you don't really like me helping you in that department. Can I at least run your water and spend time with you?"

"Sure fine just don't-" You're not able to even get close to finishing your sentence as Will jumps out of bed. As you cover yourself with the blanket, the sound of running water soon meets your ears. It calms you for some reason. Eventually it stops and a sing-song call sends you up and out of your warm, safe bed.

"Y/n~ Hurry up already." 

You roll your eyes as you walk out the room, blankets dragging behind you like royal robes. You enter the room right besides yours, shielding your eyes from the surprising bright bathroom light. You blindly step forward, only stopping when a hand grabs onto yours. As you remove your hand Will smiles that same warm smile that rarely left his face when you were home. His other hand take hold of your blanket, smile turning to a slight smirk as he tugs on it lightly. 

"You'll have to take this off you know?

"Yea, yea I know." You drop the blanket, ignoring his stares as you climb in the tub. Your body relaxes almost instantly on contact and you sigh. Will notices something just above your neck that he thought he got rid of completely, sending panic coursing through his body. He quickly picks up the towel hanging on the side of the tub, wiping away the small streak of red before standing up and throwing it in the sink. He laughs nervously as you glance over.

"Spider..." Will says with a more confident chuckle as he returns to your side with a fresh cloth. "So do you remember anything from last night?"

You take the towel, vision blurring as an all too familiar taste registers in your mouth. "I remember, or at least know, something bad happened. I killed someone, didn't? Like when I almost killed you."

Will looks at the stretched scars over his left arm, a small piece to a bigger picture shielded by his clothing. His heart swelled with a twisted sense of pride whenever he looked at what you'd done. He never forgave you for that day because there was nothing for you to apologize for. In his eyes it was a more expressive way of you showing your love, and he loved every wound you gave him as if they were priceless treasures.

"Besides a few scratches I'm fine. You cut me up a bit when I brought you inside but you were probably just frightened." He states calmly, kissing your forehead. "You didn't hurt a fly."

"That's... that's good. Can you go for a bit? I need to be alone right now." You sink lower into the water, satisfied with his answer and your supposed self control. There wasn't much blood on your hands and it's better to keep it that way.

Though hurt by your decision, Will nods. "Yea no problem. I should go and take care of my errands anyway." 

You close your eyes as the door shuts behind him, trying to fix the puzzle that was your memory. While you wanted to believe your companion, something just wasn't right.  
-

Will hums to himself as he steps out of his car, pleased with his distance away from the house and ready to take care of business. He pops the truck, reaching over what he believed to be a corpse by now to pick up a pair of gloves. Watching with an apathetic stare, he slips the gloves on as his injured passenger breathes shallow breaths.

"Really sorry about this. I truly am." Will slaps their cheek lightly, dragging them more into a painful consciousness. "I'm sure there were more than enough warnings for you but you still just had to be nosy, didn't you?"

Will traces a gloved finger over a deep gash in their chest, disgusted at how similar it was to one on his own skin. He reaches over the soon to be corpse once more, grabbing a heavier object.

"Well it doesn't matter. Every happy family has it's little secrets. I'll be more than glad to bury a few bones if it's to protect the one I love."

As the head of his axe plants into your victim's chest, Will gleams with the fact that your one hope came true. You weren't the one that ended a life on that day.

-

The sun starts to set before Will finally returns home. You're sprawled out on the couch when he arrives, shifting to a better position as the lock clicks open. He walks in, arms ful of various shopping bags. You start to get up to help but knowing how he was you just sat back and watched.

"Picked up a few things for dinner tonight. I doubt you've eatten much today so I'm gonna make something filled." He shouts as he heads into the kitchen, returning back to the living room with empty hands minutes later and sitting down besides you.

You stare silently, unsure what to do before eventually deciding to give him some praise for his hard work. Even with the faint smell of blood on his clothes he still deserved something.

"Thanks.. for everything. You're a good boy." You mutter as you pet his head. Will melts at your touch, rubbing against your hand as a hum of satisfaction leaves his throat.

"Anything for you, master."

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted to my tumblr http://heartfullofleeches.tumblr.com


End file.
